Tentaciones Prohibidas
by Leila R. Williams
Summary: Esta historia trata de una joven de 18 años que tiene problemas de depresión, por lo que va al psicólogo. Su madre, la habló de un chico que era su prometido, por lo que pronto iba a tener un padrastro. Pero lo que no sabe, es que su psicologo llamado Jorge Weinmann, iba a ser el elegido. Despues, conoce a su gemelo, y se enamora de el, ¿Que sucedera entre ellos tres?
1. Indice

ntroducción

Capítulo 1-El comienzo de todo.

Capítulo 2-Amenazas

Capítulo 3-No te acerques a ella, o lo lamentarás

Capítulo 4-Pensé que me odiabas.

Capítulo 5-Todo es culpa de las tormentas.

Capítulo 6- Aprender a olvidarte

Capítulo 7-Llorarte no es una opción.

Capítulo 8- Deberías saber elegir a tus amigos.

Capítulo 9- Nueva escuela.

Capítulo 10-El profesor de Gimnasia

Capítulo 11- Descubriendo un secreto.

Capítulo 12 - Firma, o vete.

Capítulo 13- ¿Que soy para tí?

Capítulo 14- Solo un amigo.

Capítulo 15- Trio.

Capítulo 16- ¿Pero qué he hecho?

Capítulo 17- Esto es peligroso, y no sabes como me pone eso.

Capítulo 18- Conquista.

Capítulo 19- Ella me ama a mí. Tú solo eres un maldito hijo de puta.

Capítulo 20- Elige.

Capítulo 21- Eres mía, y punto. Nadie más puede ni tocarte ni mirarte.

Capítulo 22- Chica mala.

Capítulo 23- Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo.

Capítulo 24- Yo soy así.

Capítulo 25-Eres mi oscuro secreto.

Capítulo 26- ¿Estudios o amor? Una decisión difícil.

Capítulo 27-Pensé que eras mas lista.

Capítulo 28-Una despedida dolorosa, y un futuro exitoso.

Epílogo.


	2. Capitulo 1- El Comienzo de todo

Era un día bastante frio, por lo que no había mucha gente por la calle, a pesar de ser las 14:14 pm. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto frio? ¿¡Por qué!? Daría lo que fuera por un verano más largo, o uno definitivo. El frio hacia que mi cabello se convirtiera en un estropajo, y luego tardaría horas en peinarlo. Desde que me mude con mi madre a las afueras de Santander, me sentía diferente. Aunque no del todo, ya que por culpa de la gente de mi instituto, —Incluidas mis profesoras— me tenían que llevar al psicólogo por depresión. Hoy por suerte, no tenía que ir. No porque no me guste, sino porque no me agradaba hablar de mí, ni de mis problemas.

Al llegar a mi casa, Abrí la puerta, y oí dos voces. Una masculina, y otra femenina. Debían ser mi madre y su prometido. Y exactamente,, eran ellos. Lo primero que pude ver por parte de él, era su cabellera pelirroja y medio larga. Vaya, ¿Mi madre y un pelirrojo? Bueno, era cierto que los pelirrojos eran los más guapos.

—Hola. —Saludé de manera cortes.

—Hola, hija. —Respondió mi madre, y el hombre se giró.

—Hola, Leila. —me saludó el pelirrojo.

¡No me lo podía creer! Era mi psicólogo, Jorge Weinmann. No será que el... No, no, no. Será que el necesitaba hablar de mis sesiones o algo así. Mi cara debe debía de ser un poema, ya que me quede fija en Jorge. Tenía unos ojos azul cielo, y unas pecas que resaltaban su cabello anaranjado, y su gran sonrisa, que ahora mismo no se le veía. No podía negarlo. Siempre ha sido el hombre más bello del mundo, a mi gusto. Mis labios embozaron una sonrisa, ya que por una parte, iba a pasar con el todos los días, aunque iba a ser bastante incomodo. Mi madre se excusó, ya que tenía que comprar para la cena. Estuvimos en silencio, hasta que me dirigí a la cocina, para coger una coca cola de la nevera.

—¿Quieres? — Le ofrecí la coca cola que tenía en mi mano izquierda.

—Sí, gracias. —La cogió de mi mano, y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—De nada. —murmure con una tímida sonrisa... Bueno, ¿Vivirás aquí?

—No.-Al ver mi cara de sorpresa, continuó. — Viviréis vosotras conmigo. En mi casa.

—Ah, bien, vale. —Asentí varías veces. — Te confesare que me sorprendió verte aquí. Pensé que viniste a hablar sobre mis sesiones. Necesito ayuda, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Tu nivel de depresión es muy alto. Si alguna vez dejaras de asistir a mis sesiones, ya sea en mi oficina, o aquí, podrías llegar a hacer tonterías.

—Sí. Como bien sabes, no es la primera vez.

—Lo se. Aunque sea la única persona que lo sabe, aun te avergüenzas de todo. Yo a tu edad, tuve la depresión, por lo que te entiendo. Yo siempre estaré apoyándote. No me veas como tu padrastro... mírame como una persona de mucha confianza.

-Gracias, Jorge. —Le mire con una sonrisa tímida. — ¿Qué haría sin ti, pelirrojo?

—Lo mismo diría yo de ti, castaña. Eres mi mejor paciente.

Nuestro contacto visual fue hipnótico. Mi sonrisa se amplifico un poco, al igual que la de el. Me tomo de la mano, y eso provoco que me sonrojara.

—Nos vemos en la cena, señorita Cortés. —Besó delicadamente mi mano.

—Me parece bien, Doctor Weinmann. —Me puse de puntillas, y me acerque más para besarle la mejilla.

Salí de la cocina, y subí a la habitación de mi madre, para hablar con ella de Jorge. ¿Dónde íbamos a vivir? Bueno si, en su casa, pero no sé donde está. Una amiga, Aleema, vivía en Murcia, por lo que quería ir ahí. Pero no estaba segura de eso, así que me limite a preguntar cosas sobre él. Era interesante, a decir verdad. Era alemán especializado en psicología, vivía en Barcelona, a pesar de trabajar aquí. En ninguna de las sesiones hablamos de él. Solo de mí. Mire el reloj, y vi que era la hora de cenar. Me despedí de mi madre, y me fui a la habitación de invitados


	3. Capitulo 2-Amenazas

Las charlas con Jorge siempre me habían parecido interesantes, y sobretodo constructivas. Ahora todo había cambiado con Jorge de una manera espectacular. Aproveché que estaba sola, para recordar la anterior escena en el cuarto. Era obvio que nunca vi a un hombre desnudo, y verle a él en toalla, me hizo sentir cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría. Tenía que llamar a Rouse, y hablar con ella de esto. Cogí el móvil, y cerré los ojos para sonar completamente tranquila, y que no empezara a hacer preguntas.

— Hey bitch. —Me saludó mi querida amiga—¿Qué pasa?

— Golfilla, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

— Vale, estaré ahí en un suspiro.

— Leila. —Alguien me llamo por detrás, y eso hizo que me girara. —Ah, estás hablando por teléfono.

Iba a hablar, pero Rouse me interrumpió.

— ¿Quieres que vaya para presentarme a tu novio?

— No. Además, como tú no me presentas a Justin, pues yo no te presentare a mi novio cuando lo tenga.

— Bueno, vale… Voy para allá.

Colgué, y me dirigí a donde estaba mi guapo y perfecto padrastro, y mire directamente a su pecho, para intentar aclarar mi mente. El posiblemente comprendió que aun estaba aturdida. Cuando iba a hablar, sonó el timbre. Debía de ser Rouse, así que me excuse, y me dirigí a la puerta para abrir. Nada mas dirigir mi mano al pomo, mire hacia atrás, comprobando que no me había seguido, pero no. Cuando finalmente abri la puerta, me quede totalmente helada. En vez de Rouse, vi a Antonio. Antonio Ruíz era un acosador de mi antiguo instituto. Físicamente era totalmente feo y delgado, y mentalmente, en fin… Lo importante es saber que hace aquí.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Vine a por ti.

— ¿Qué?

Vi como intentaba acercarse, pero yo comenzaba a alejarme. El no se detuvo en ningún momento. Simplemente, yo intentaba huir de él. Miles de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente. Los mensajes, las notas obscenas, y las peticiones horribles. No iba a dejar que me tocara, pero lo peor de todo, fue cuando iba a hacer algo, yo solté un grito, que fue ahogado por una fuerte bofetada, que provoco que cayera.

— ¿No te gustaban los azotes, los golpes y ser una sumisa? —Me escupió— ¡Eres una puta y obedecerás!-Sus palabras fueron como apuñaladas.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

¿Dónde está mi padre? Lo necesitaba. ¿Lo habrá oído? El continuaba abofeteándome, provocando que sangre recorriera mi barbilla, al igual que el sabor a metal. Solo quería que ese dolor se detuviera. Poco después, estaba en el suelo, aturdida, y mi padrastro gritándome que resistiera. Sentí sus lagrimas caer en mis mejillas, y por eso, alce una de mis manos, hasta llegar a tocar su mejilla, aun viendo borroso. Rápidamente, me quede dormida.

Desperté en un lugar blanco, que tenía un olor peculiar. Abrí los ojos aun mas, y me encontré a Lauren y a Judith. ¿Dónde estaba? Me intente sentar, pero me dolían las costillas. No recordaba nada de nada. Me dolía la cara y posiblemente la tuviera hinchada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Jorge te encontró en el suelo, mientras Antonio te pegaba patadas. —Laura suspiro horrorizada— ¿Cómo te encuentras? **—** Se sentó a un lado de mi.

— Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Dónde está Jorge?

— Hablando con la policía. Va a denunciarlo—Judith se sentó a mi lado, y me tomo de la mano.

Justamente en ese momento, llego Jorge. Me dio un beso en la coronilla, y miro a mis amigas, dándolas a entender que nos dejara a solas. Cada una me dio un beso a cada una de mis mejillas, y salieron dejándome sola con él. Me dolía todo, y lo que primero fui a mirar de el, fue su blanca camisa —Que ahora está manchada de sangre — y luego, lo miré a los ojos. Me tendió un plato en mi regazo, y suspire. No tenia hambre, y el lo noto. Frunció el ceño, y se sentó en la cama, con una mirada seria, que me hacia estremecer. Mi cuerpo se entremedia, mientras comía a duras penas mis tostadas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me tomo una de las manos.

Asentí casi sin fuerzas, notando como me ardían las mejillas, y por eso, solté un pequeño gruñido, provocando que el sonriera con una expresión divertida, Era extraño como me sentía, ya que me estaba dando vergüenza que mi padrastro me tomara de la mano. ¿Por qué? Mientras comía, me fijaba en la habitación blanca. Le hacía falta otro color, pero es un hospital. Nada más. No podía cambiar el color de las habitaciones, así que mire a los dedos largos y delgados —Que seguramente son agiles — de mi padrastro. Me mordí el labio, y solté un profundo suspiro. Él me miró con una expresión curiosa, que provoco que me sonrojara.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Oh, no, no…-Negué con la cabeza varias veces. —Solo pensaba en algo.

— De acuerdo.-Poco a poco, se acerco a mí, y eso provoco que mi respiración se entrecortara — Relájate — Murmuro, mientras me acariciaba un mechón castaño.

Mientras me acariciaba el cabello, yo trague saliva fuertemente, y baje la mirada, para que ya no me viera tan roja. De repente, mi madre entro, y yo sentí algo de alivio. Pero eso cambio, cuando Jorge agarro la cintura de mi madre, y la besó. Solté un profundo suspiro, y mire por la ventana. En parte me dolía verles así. Pero… No tiene sentido sentirme así. Aunque… quizá solo sea envidia, ya que yo no tengo a alguien que me bese así, ni haga todo lo que él hace por mi madre.

Ya me dieron por fin el alta, por lo que salimos del hospital, y nos dirigimos casa para que pudiera descansar tranquila. Mis piernas temblaban cada vez que intentaba caminar, ya que casi tenía que ir arrastrándome al baño. Tuvimos que posponer el viaje a Barcelona, ya que necesitaba cuidados para mis lesiones. Esa misma noche, me dormí demasiado, ya que estaba agotada, y adolorida. —Además, tenía clase—. Pero para mi desgracia, a mi lado se oyeron gritos. No gritos de dolor, sino de placer. ¡JODER! Eran los típicos gemidos de: "Más, más, más, oh si, dame más". Idiotas… pensé. ¿A quién le importa que quiera más? Me sentí algo asqueada, por lo que me levante, y me dirigí al salón para ver un poco la televisión. Odiaba ese sonido de la cama golpear la pared, ya que me hacia imaginar un montón de cosas. De repente, me entro el hambre, y por eso, me fui a la cocina para prepararme unas mini-pizzas de jamón y queso. No era un desayuno muy sano, pero a mí me encantaba. Aunque lo que también lo que me gustaba de mí, es que era lo suficiente delgada —o mucho mas— y por eso, me podía permitir bastantes comidas chatarra. Estaba concentrada colocando las mini-pizzas, que al oír un mensaje de la nada, me sobresalte, Joder… Que oportunos… cogí mi móvil, y vi que era una respuesta a un roleo. Sonreí, y le respondo, olvidándome de todas las demás cosas. Rolear era lo que mas me gustaba, ya que me liberaba del exterior, Iba a ser sincera… era lo mejor que pudo existir.


End file.
